


a late-night pesterlog

by enigmaticEditor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Post-Canon, happy 4/13, very short but it refused to leave my head until i wrote it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticEditor/pseuds/enigmaticEditor
Summary: Dave explores the inside of a shitty Liberty and discovers something of interest. Naturally, he harasses Rose about it.





	a late-night pesterlog

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \-- 

TG: hey so i think i found something

TT: Is it another Liberty? I thought you were still excavating the last one.

TG: no something inside it

TG: usually theyre empty or full of like

TG: skateboards or some shit

TG: but theres a door in here

TG: and it has my symbol on it

TT: Your symbol?

TG: the fucking disc thing

TG: on my shirt

TG: dont play games with me lalonde you know what im talking about

TT: Interesting. Do you think you did it?

TG: nah i promised myself id give myself the heads-up before i did any more time traveling

TG: and my head remains downed

TG: look i think i know what it is

TG: i just

TG: its his

TT: Your alternate self?

TG: yeah

TG: i think its his tomb

TT: Oh.

TT: Are Karkat and Jade with you?

TG: jades asleep and karkats off doing his job as troll king

TG: like

TG: doing paperwork or something

TG: he complains but honestly i think he enjoys it

TG: who knew the almighty knight of bloods true calling was bureaucracy

TG: at least my thing makes sense

TG: time

TG: old shit

TG: it works

TT: Dave.

TG: right

TG: just standing in front of my tomb no big deal

TG: probably the five thousand year old corpse of my adult altself in there

TT: Do you want me to head over?

TG: nah just

TG: stay online

TT: Alright.

TG: okay  im in

TT: Cute.

TG: thanks i had to look up the hex color

TT: What's in there?

TG: its not that big

TG: tall though i cant see the ceiling

TG: and theres a big statue in the center

TG: haha holy shit its him on a skateboard

TG: wait

TG: no way

TG: its unreal air

TG: the genuine article

TG: they had to bolt it down so it wouldnt escape

TT: It's truly impressive that he managed to manufacture jpeg artifacts without an alchemiter.

TG: dirks given you the history lecture?

TT: Of course. If you want my guess, this isn't a tomb so much as a shrine. Likely made by followers of our altselves, after the Condesce killed them.

TG: plus she probably vaporized us

TT: That too.

TG: theres a bunch of shit lined up against the walls

TG: movie posters

TG: some shades

TG: oh huh

TT: What?

TG: so thats what happens to orange soda after 5000 years

TT: ...

TT: Send me a picture?

TG: nope

TT: Your cruelty knows no bounds.

TG: i think some of this stuff was his actually

TT: Oh?

TG: i found a fossil

TG: a trilobite

TG: cute lil guy

TG: and theres an old camera here

TG: but like

TG: one of those shitty disposable cameras middle aged moms bought for their mediocre vacations

TT: I shudder to imagine what could be on it.

TG: ironic selfies probably

TG: but its nice to know he had hobbies

TG: he was like

TG: an actual person

TT: He was you.

TG: nah im me anything else is just an inferior copy you should know that by now

TT: Are you crying?

TG: no

TT: Okay.

TG: do you think your altself has a shrine somewhere

TT: Possibly. Though it'd probably be more about her books than her. From what I hear, she preferred to stay in the shadows.

TG: whereas i was out there doing the worm on the red carpet

TT: Did he actually?

TG: god i hope so

TG: i know he showed up in some dumbass outfits

TG: imagine a tuxedo but missing the entire back half

TG: and pink boxer shorts

TG: priceless

TT: I'm actively trying not to imagine that.

TG: i could rock that look lets be real

TT: My dear wife just flinched in her sleep. Let's avoid talking about any more crimes against fashion.

TG: fine

TG: oh yeah its like 3am

TG: go back to sleep

TG: ill probably tell dirk in the morning

TG: hell want to see this

TG: it was his bro

TT: But it was you.

TG: yeah

TG: it was me

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \-- 

**Author's Note:**

> It was, in fact, originally going to be a tomb. I reconsidered.


End file.
